


Drive Me Crazy

by supreme_genius



Series: Tick Tock Tick Tock [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll drive themselves crazy, but neither one cares.</p><p>Chapter flip flops between Nick's point of view and Monroe's point of view. Thought I'd try it out.</p><p>**Currently working on the next chapter (5) and hope to get it up in a few days, maybe by the end of the weekend. School is kind of getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Nick, Monroe, or anything Grimm related.

- **Nick** -

_You will keep your cool. You will not drink so much you have to crash on his couch. You will sleep in your bed tonight._

Monroe opened the door before I could even knock. I stepped passed him and walked into the kitchen. I set down the box I was carrying and slid it towards Monroe. He opened the box and pulled out the clock.

“What did you do to this clock, Nick?”

“Please don’t ask.”

I wasn’t keen on telling him I sat on it – while it was still in the box.

“This is a piece of art.” He shook his head. “It’ll take a  while, but I can probably fix it.”

He wandered into the living room and set the clock on his work table. He came back into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and drank about a third of it before he said anything else.

“That poor clock; it looks like someone sat on it.”

I avoided eye contact, looking everywhere but back at him.

“You’re kidding me, right? Please tell me you did **not** sit on that clock!”

“Um…”

_Uh oh._

“NICK!”

“Yes, I sat on it…but it was in the box…and it wasn’t my fault. Juliette and I had just moved in together, so everything was in boxes. We didn’t have much furniture yet. She was feeling kind of…frisky, and she tended to get…aggressive.”

I sipped my beer just so my mouth would stop spitting out words. Monroe had the weirdest look on his face: a mix of humor, disgust, and Nick-you’re-a-dumb-ass. He just shook his head at me and drank his beer. I could tell part of him wanted to laugh…but the other part probably wanted to barf.

Seeing his hand wrapped tight around his bottle brought my dream to mind.

“Monroe, what’s your favorite season?”

He took a deep breath, probably glad I changed the subject.

“Umm…autumn.”

I just about choked on my beer. I felt my nerves have a freak-out. He didn’t seem to notice, thankfully.

“The colors of the leaves. Nice weather – good for sweaters. I mean, I love Christmas and all, but there’s just something about autumn.”

_The leaves in the dream…autumn leaves…how…?_

“You ok, man, or am I already boring you with the normal conversation?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“What about you?”

        “Definitely summer, I like being outside: hiking, swimming.”

 

- **Monroe** -

            _Normal conversation? Wow. Feels nice. Speaking of nice…those lips of his would be so nice for…_

“Monroe!”

            “Huh-what?”

            “And you nag me for zoning out.”

            “Sorry…what were you saying?”

            “I was talking about art.”

            “Oh, yeah…um…you like to draw but Juliette used to make fun of you.”

            Ugh, her name left a bitter taste in my mouth.

            “Mhm…anyway, Aunt Marie always encouraged me and I guess now I know why.”

            “I’d like to see some of them – you’re drawings.”

            “Sure. You, um, want to come over tomorrow? We could have dinner; I found a vegetarian restaurant that delivers.”

            _He went out of his way to find a vegetarian restaurant that delivers…_

            “Sounds good.”

            “Good. Well, I think it’s about time I got home.”

            I walked him to the door, as always. I watched him get in his car and leave. There I was back to being alone.

            _Maybe his house will sell quickly. Maybe it’ll take him a while to find a place. But a blutbad, even a reformed one, and a grimm living under the same roof – even just temporarily – is a recipe for trouble. I don’t care; he’s worth it._

_  
_

- **Nick** -

            I walked into the living room and checked the messages.

            “Hello, Mr. Burkhardt, this is Laura Davis, I was just letting you know that I have a few clients interested in checking out your property. I’ll be in my office until nine tonight and will be back tomorrow morning at seven. Give me a call back and let me know if tomorrow would be good to bring my clients by. Talk to you soon.”

            I checked the clock, but it was already after ten.

            _What did you and Monroe do for almost five hours?_

_Still didn’t feel like enough time._

            I decided a shower before bed that way I could skip one in the morning, get to work early, and get home early to clean up a bit before Monroe came over.

            _Monroe…_

            I stripped my body of all its clothing, letting it pile up on the floor. I couldn’t help but wish the hands undressing me were that of a certain someone else. I sighed and did my best to push that thought to the back of my mind. I climbed in the shower and let the hot water pour over my body.

            Of course as I started to lather up my body my mind began to wander. I wondered what he might be doing right now. Was he showering, too, or did he go straight to bed? Regardless, I knew he wasn’t thinking about me, especially in the way I was thinking about him. I couldn’t help but hope, though.

            My hands moved over my body; I pictured his.

            _You need to stop! You’re going to drive yourself crazy. The occasional dinner and beer should be enough. You did arrest him once. You should be lucky you’re even friends. He’s your best friend. Stop acting like some middle school girl caught up in some stupid puppy love that’ll never work out._

I tried to talk myself out of my thoughts. It was useless; it was too late. That undeniable itch had already taken up residence.

            _Fuck!_

            I took care of myself quickly and efficiently. I really am going to drive myself crazy.

 

- **Monroe** -

            It was unusually hot as I got ready for bed. I took the comforter off my bed, folded it, and put it aside. Clad only in boxers, I slipped into bed covered myself with the top sheet. I was still hot; I kicked off the sheet.

            _Weird._

            I tried not to think about the temperature. I thought about what he might be doing. He was probably in bed. I wondered if it was hot at his place, too.

            _Don’t even go there. Just go to bed._

            I laid in bed for a while, sleep still evading me.

_He’s probably lying in bed, sheets kicked on the floor in a messy pile, wearing nothing but boxer briefs._

_Stop! You’ll drive yourself crazy._

There was a growing warmth between my legs.

            _No. Shit. No!_

“Mmm…fuck…”

            I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I took care of my situation, trying my best to think of anyone but him. I did ok for a while, but as I brought myself over the edge, he was the only thing on my mind.

            I made my way back to bed, my legs feeling a little weak. I didn’t know it was possible to feel this crappy post-orgasm.


End file.
